


pull me back in

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [44]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Scisaac Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: As Isaac packs to leave Beacon Hills, Scott asks him why.prompt: simple
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109106
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Scisaac Week, teenwolfdrabbles





	pull me back in

“It’s simple. I can’t stay here.”

Isaac doesn’t look at Scott when he says it. Can’t. The words hurt enough without having to see his face.

“Why not?”

He swallows. “This town is—It’s hell. It’s full of ghosts and bad memories. I just can’t do it anymore.”

He also doesn’t want to talk anymore but Scott’s hand wraps around his wrist and Isaac finally looks at him.

“Can’t we make good memories here?” he asks so softly it’s like a gut-punch. “I just don’t want to lose you.”

Isaac sighs, shoulders slumping. “I don’t want to lose you either.”


End file.
